Work machines are commonly used in industries ranging from agriculture, construction, forestry, residential, and the like to give a user a mechanical advantage. In many work machines, a power system provides power to the work machine to move across an underlying surface. Some work machines utilize wheels to move across the underlying surface while others use tracks. In addition to moving across a surface, work machines often have at least one implement controlled by the user. The implement can range from a backhoe capable of displacing debris with a hydraulically controlled bucket, to a blade on a motor grader capable of manipulating underlying debris.
Work machines often have a hydraulic system to allow the user to control the implement or implements coupled thereto. The hydraulic system may be controlled through a plurality of valves that control the flow of hydraulic fluid between a pump, the implement, and a tank. In one configuration, the valves may be controlled through an electronic solenoid or motor. In this configuration, the user can manipulate an electronic input device to send a signal to the solenoid or motor to alter the valve position and control the implement. Electronic hydraulic controls, however, do not allow the user to directly feel the condition of the valve because the electronic input device is not mechanically coupled to the valve.
In a different configuration, the valve is controlled by mechanically linking a control knob to the valve. In this configuration, the user feels the inputs of the hydraulic system because of the direct mechanical linkage between the control knob and the valve. In many applications, spatial constraints do not allow the valve to be located proximate to the control knob. In these configurations, the control knob requires a bell-crank or other complex mechanical linkage to transfer the mechanical input from the control knob to the remotely located valve. The bell crank or other complex linkage make it difficult for the user to properly control and feel the position of the valve.